Premier matin
by Elyssia
Summary: Oneshot DracoHermione. UPDATE: PoV Draco! Après leur première nuit ensemble, Hermione se réveille aux coté de son amant. Mais tout n'est pas simple pour les deux amoureux...Reviews TRES appréciées p
1. Hermione

_Premier matin._

**Petit one-shot qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que je viens de ramener mon chéri à la gare (sniff !), et impossible de continuer ma fic tant que je ne l'aurai pas écrit. Je vous préviens tout de suite : c'est complètement stupide, passablement décousu et ce n'est pas forcément ce que j'ai écrit de meilleur... J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira!**

**Premier matin de Dray et Mione du point de vue d'Hermione. En gros, délire intérieur d'une lionne crevée et folle amoureuse du plus beau des Serpentards. Je ne sais absolument pas où tout ça va nous mener, mais on verra bien ! Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi : ni les personnages, ni les lieux, et tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. Et, comme d'habitude, les reviews sont très appréciées et même demandées. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas terrible… Gros bisous !**

Je ne sortirai plus jamais de ton lit. C'est une décision que je viens de prendre et qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile à réaliser vu que tu es couché sur moi et que tu ne sembles pas avoir décidé de bouger de là dans un avenir proche… Enfin bref. Toujours est-il que je savais bien qu'on aurait dû fermer les rideaux, hier soir, mon cher. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas la lumière du soleil quand on est en plein hiver, mais j'aurai bien aimé dormir un petit peu plus : je suis fatiguééééééééée… Tant pis, ce n'est pas grave, je dormirai plus tard. Pour le moment, je me contente de d'admirer le spectacle, du moins le peu que je peux voir sous la couverture verte.

Mais il suffit de pas grand-chose pour tout changer. Un petit mouvement d'orteil et hop, voilà ma couverture qui descend, et deux épaules rondes et un superbe dos musclé avec des marques rouges qui apparaissent… Attendez, des marques rouges ? Hum ! Désolée, mon cœur, tu fais ressortir la harpie qui sommeille en moi… Bon, et si je continuais ? Donc, on recommence. La couverture, et… Tu as de très jolies fesses le matin, tu sais ? Enfin, elles sont très jolies aussi le soir à la lueur des bougies, mais je ne les ai encore jamais vues à midi. Pourquoi ? Voilà un manque auquel il faudra remédier le plus tôt possible. Disons tout à l'heure. En attendant, ce stupide soleil veut voir ça lui aussi, le voyeur ! Bon, j'ai rien à dire mais tu es à moi, tout à moi et rien qu'à moi, alors moi, j'ai le droit. Tu sais quoi ? Tu es un traître à ta maison. Tu as les cheveux les plus dorés que je n'ai jamais vu. Tout le soleil d'été s'est réfugié dans leur couleur en attendant des jours meilleurs. Or, le doré, c'est l'apanage des lions, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi pensait donc le Choipeau en t'envoyant chez les Serpents ? C'est une excellente question, d'autant plus que tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple… Au fond, tout ça m'est égal. Tu es là, et je sens ton souffle dans mon cou. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime tant que je pourrais mourir tellement je t'aime. C'est débile, c'est stupide, c'est dangereux et tout ce qu'on veut. On dirait les paroles d'une de ces chansons que les petites filles passent en boucle le soir dans leur chambre en se disant qu'un jour, tout ça leur arrivera à elles aussi… Mais j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Tu ne le sais pas, bien sûr, tu dors. Tu es si beau quand tu dors, on dirait un ange. Un ange démoniaque. Mon Lucifer, le plus beau des anges, le plus dangereux aussi, mon ange déchu pour l'amour d'une mortelle.

Mon ange blond dans un manoir noir. Un manoir. Un mât noir perché en haut d'une colline recouverte d'arbres aussi sombres que le cœur de ton père. Quand j'étais petite, on se racontait des histoires qui font peur à la faveur de la nuit, les soirs de pleine lune quand je campais dans le jardin avec mes cousines. On éteignait toutes les lumières et on disait d'une voix d'outre-tombe digne de ce cinglé de Rogue « C'est un manouarrrrrre nouarrrrrrrrre, entouré d'arbre nouaaarrrrrrrres… ». Bon, ok, j'arrête là. Tout est silence autours de nous. Est-il si tôt encore ? Je n'entends pas le chant des oiseaux, ni le rossignol ni l'alouette. Rejouons nous Roméo et Juliette ? Drôle de Juliette qui transplane dans la chambre de son amant, sans avoir de permis, et sans autorisation, quand le maître de la demeure en question a juré sa mort! N'était-ce pas le rôle de Juliette? Qu'importent les convenances, nous ne sommes pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle un couple normal, kochanie... Cette lueur pâle... Est-ce le jour où la nuit ? Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Tu t'agites, je le sens. Rendors toi, mon amour, nous avons l'éternité devant nous, c'est ainsi que je l'ai décidé, et ainsi ce sera fait.

Tu triches, monsieur Malefoy de mauvaise foi. Tu es un petit serpent sans le moindre sens de l'honneur, même envers moi. Tu ne dors plus, je le sais. Je sens ton sourire s'élargir contre mon cœur, et tu cilles, tu cilles, mon adorable, mon adoré. Comme des chatouilles légères sur ma peau nue, un millier de fourmis s'efforçant de se faire discrètes pour mieux voler ce que je t'ai déjà donné. Mais si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, pourquoi pas ? Moi aussi je peux fermer les yeux et faire semblant d'errer encore dans le pays des rêves. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve au fond ? Peut être que je suis encore chez moi, dans mon petit lit de pure jeune fille, et que les draps dévastés qui nous entourent ne sont qu'illusion ? Peut être que cette nuit que nous avons passée ensemble n'était que le fantasme d'une gamine en manque ? Peut être, après tout, que tu n'as jamais posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, que…

Oh non, elles sont bien réelles tes lèvres qui butinent chacune des parcelles de peau qui passent à ta portée. Elles sont réelles, elles sont brûlantes, et il y a des chances pour qu'elles finissent par me rendre folle également. Mais à quoi bon t'échiner, je ne battrai pas d'une paupière ! Traître, traître, traître ! Trois fois traître, mon aimé !Troisfois tu m'as embrassée!Ce n'est pas du jeu… Tu sais pertinemment que je ne résiste pas à tes baisers, et que je n'ai jamais pu. Arrête ça ! Euh… Non, en fait, ne t'arrête surtout pas. Peut être que je vais ouvrir les yeux en fin de compte. Histoire de vérifier que tu es bien là. Mais, et si j'ouvrais les yeux et que ce soit pour m'entendre dire que je dois partir, que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, que tout cela ne représentait rien pour toi ? Bon, tant pis. Je suis une Griffondor, je suis courageuse. Débile peut être, mais courageuse. J'ouvre les yeux. Bonjour, mon amour.

Tu es tout décoiffé, dis-moi ! Hum… J'y suis sans doute un peu pour quelque chose, petit lord en devenir, Narcisse, dandy ! Viens plus près de moi, que je puisse arranger ça. Euh… Pas terrible, cette pseudo raie sur le côté censée de donner un air d'enfant de cœur. Mission impossible, j'abandonne ! Et comme en plus tu viens de recommencer à m'embrasser, oubliée, la raie… Disparue dans l'or liquide de tes cheveux que je malmène tant que je peux, ce qui n'a pas l'air de te déranger outre mesure, quand on y réfléchit. Même si réfléchir n'est pas non plus ma préoccupation principale pour le moment. Désolée, je ne suis pas Miss Je-Sais-Tout pour rien… Mais je sais comment me faire pardonner…

Un coup, deux coups, une pluie battante de coups plein de fureur. La maison s'agite, et toi, tu arrêtes ton ouvrage. Ta tête se relève, et tes yeux sont du poison, lançant des éclairs meurtriers en direction de tout ce tapage. Bienvenue dans le monde réel… Des cris de rage derrière cette porte de bois qui se dresse stoïque, comme un ultime rempart entre nous et les autres. Je t'aime, petite porte, j'aime chacune de tes serrures solides, chacune de tes planches épaisses patinées par le temps, chacun de ces sortilèges que nous avons lancé tour à tour pour te protéger et t'aider à tenir. Mais tout ça semble avoir fait son temps. Les elfes de maison, ces esclaves honnis dont les pouvoirs surhumains sont exploités sans merci depuis des siècles s'échinent, ensembles, contre cet objet innocent, tandis que leur maître fou de rage hurle des imprécations dans toutes les langues connues. Très originales, les insultes, d'ailleurs. Apparemment, devenir la maîtresse de l'héritier Malefoy me fait passer du stade « petite Sang-de-Bourbe répugnante » à « catin maléfique utilisant son sang impur pour faire des filtres et se faire sauter par la noblesse ». J'en suis flattée…

Plonge ton regard dans le mien, amour, et regarde moi jusqu'au fond de mon âme. Il y a certaines choses dont la fin vient plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait voulue, et cette fin ne pouvait pas être heureuse. Nous le savions dès le début. Regarde-moi, mon seigneur, mon maître, mon souffle, ma vie. Regarde-moi, ne te détache pas. Reste encore près de moi. Mon cœur bât si vite, j'ai peur qu'il n'éclate.

_Hermione…_

Chut, ne dis rien. Nous n'en avons pas eu besoin jusqu'à présent. Il est trop tôt, trop tard, je ne sais plus, j'ai peur. Serre-moi contre toi. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je t'aime. Les murs raisonnent comme des tambours que l'on malmène avant une bataille, des boucliers que l'on frappe pour effrayer l'ennemi. Vanité, tout n'est que vanité… Sauf ton corps qui se serre contre le mien, si chaud et si vivant. Impossible de transplaner, toutes les issues sont depuis longtemps bloquées. Il n'y a pas d'ennemi, il n'y aura pas de bataille. C'était folie de venir te trouver ainsi. C'était folie et je ne regrette pas, je suis folle, folle pour toi. Toi non plus ne regrettes pas. Le paradis m'est apparu cette nuit, et il était dans tes yeux. Offre le moi encore une fois tandis que la porte cède et tombe au sol, vaincue, exsangue. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas… Tes larmes sont trop précieuses pour les laisser glisser sur le sol indifférent. En venant, j'ai signé un contrat, j'en accepte les conséquences.

_Avada cadevraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

Que de rage, que de rage… Le rayon vert, couleur d'espoir, se dirige vers moi. Un sourire, amour, mon souhait s'est réalisé. Je veillerai sur toi, mon amour te protège comme un bouclier infranchissable contre qui personne ne peut rien. Pour toujours, pour la vie, pour l'amour, pour l'amor, pour la mort. Je ne quitterai plus jamais ton lit…

**Ouhlà ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce machin de deux pages et demi à peine. En plus j'ai tué Hermione, en bout de compte. J'en suis toute retournée! Désolée… Vous avez aimé ? Personnellement, je trouve ça un peu tragique et dégoulinant de guimauve, mais je le publie quand même, parce qu'au fond je l'aime bien mon délire d'amoureuse désespérée et je ne peux m'en empêcher… Reviews, please !**


	2. Draco

_Dernier matin._

**Je m'étais pourtant dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite, mais plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé ce qu'il en était de Dray… Au point que moi aussi j'en suis venue à me poser la question. Voici donc la même scène que précédemment, mais du point de vue du plus beau des Serpentards ! Ca reste dans le même style, quand même. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, mais je n'ai qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : reviewez, s'il vous plaît !**

**Disclaimer : on finit par connaître la chanson… La seule chose qui m'appartient, c'est l'histoire. Les personnages, eux, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Joomy : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est très sympa de ta part. Bisous !

**Marilla-chan : **Ce qu'il va devenir sans elle ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Continuer à vivre pour perpétuer sa mémoire, se venger de son père ? Du moins c'est comme ça que je l'imagine. Bisous !

**ElavielTini : **Hum, c'est vrai que je 'ai pas été très claire sur la fin. Mais j'essaye de réparer mon erreur dans ce chapitre, avec le point de vue de Draco cette fois-ci. J'espère te revoir, donc ! Gros bisous !

**Angel1305 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Bisous !

**Hadilena :** Non, ce n'est pas une question débile… Mais ce nouveau chapitre devrait y répondre. Alors ? Bisous !

**Faby.fan : **C'est très gentil à toi, je suis contente que tu ais bien aimé la première partie. Et que dis-tu de celle-ci ? Bisous !

**Julia chanel : **Ouhlà… C'est vrai que c'était pas brillant. A ma décharge, je dirais que je n'avais pas mon Harry Potter sous les yeux quand j'ai écrit ça. Et que je n'avais pas relu non plu, donc… Mais si tu as aimé quand même, c'est le plus important à mes yeux ! Bisous !

**Tinytuny : **Oui, effectivement, c'est une bonne idée, et c'est ta review qui m'a décidé à écrire cette deuxième partie… Voici donc, comme tu me l'as demandé, le point de vue de Dray : j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ! Bisous !

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

Tu ne devrais pas être là, ma douce, tu ne devrais pas être couchée dans mes bras, si fragile, comme un ange dont on aurait coupé les ailes. Et pourtant, je sens ta poitrine se soulever au rythme de ta respiration contre ma joue, et tes petites mains jouer dans mes cheveux comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser entrer dans cette chambre hier soir. Tu n'es pas en sûreté ici, tu le sais. Dès que j'ouvrirai les yeux, je devrai te dire de partir, de t'enfuir loin de moi. Ainsi parle ma raison, mais qui mieux que moi sait que je n'en aurai ni la force, ni l'envie ? Comme hier soir… Blotti dans ta chaleur, il me semble que le cours du temps s'est arrêté. La vie nous appartient, ma très aimée. Pour la première fois, je me réveille auprès de toi, et je me fais le serment qu'il en sera ainsi pour l'éternité. Tu seras mienne, toujours et à jamais.

Peu importent les convenances ou les traditions : un jour, je marcherai main dans la main avec toi aux yeux de tous, et personne ne verra en nous autre chose qu'un couple d'amoureux. Je pourrai t'embrasser dans la lumière, la voir se refléter dans tes yeux semblables à deux perles d'ambres quand tu les lèveras vers moi débordants de joie. Aucun autre homme ne posera plus son regard sur toi, car ils sauront tous que tu es à moi. Je te couvrirai d'amour et de bijoux, je ferai de ta vie un enchantement permanant, je verrai le monde à travers ton cœur d'enfant, et le mien sera un temple entièrement dédié au culte d'une seule déesse : toi. Je te protégerai de tout et de tous, je veillerai ta couche jour et nuit. Cette guerre autours de nous, tu n'y penseras plus. Je défierai mon père, le seigneur des Ténèbres et le monde entier pour un regard de toi. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, tu es mienne autant que je suis tien, et ton sourire paisible a changé la face de mon monde. Ils ne peuvent lutter contre lui, malgré leurs sorts et leur haine…

Tu n'oses pas bouger de peur de me réveiller, et pourtant je dois commencer à peser lourd, non ? Mais je n'ai aucune envie de changer de place, je dois dire. Encore quelques minutes, quelques minuscules minutes alors que le soleil d'hivers doit commencer à se montrer par la fenêtre qui t'a laissée passer hier soir. C'est lui qui t'a réveillé en effleurant ton visage rafait. Il en a de la chance, mais il n'en a sans doute même pas conscience. A moins que tu ne sois capable d'éveiller la vie même dans un rayon de soleil ? Merlin ! Je suis jaloux du soleil maintenant ? Tu me rends fou, amour, fou de toi, de ton corps délicieux, de ton regard innocent, de ton cœur plein de générosité et de courage, de cette façon que tu as de froncer le nez quand tu te penches sur un de ces énormes grimoires poussiéreux dont tu es la seule à comprendre un traître mot, de tes cheveux fous qui refusent obstinément de se soumettre au peigne… Ouhlà, il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là, je crois ! D'autant plus que tu bouges de manière très… suggestive contre moi, et que je sens mon corps commencer à réagir de façon assez embarrassante tout autant que prévisible. Et aussi le froid qui m'envahit un peu plus à mesure que la couverture descend… Mais que fait donc la sage miss Granger ? Difficile en tout cas de continuer à feindre le sommeil. Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de bouger, je ne veux pas que tu partes, mon adorée. Ce serait pourtant le plus raisonnable. Ce que je devrais te pousser à faire dès maintenant, avant que mon père n'ait vent de ta présence dans sa demeure. Ce qui arrivera immanquablement si tu restes ici, lovée sous moi. Malheureusement, j'ai d'autres idées qui me trottent dans la tête, des idées nécessitant ta participation active. Et puis au fond, que sont quelques minutes dans une vie, quelques minuscules minutes avant que tu ne quittes l'asile de mon lit défait ?

Oh, Merlin, que ta peau est douce sous mes lèvres avides, tu as un parfum et un goût qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi, et ce parfum, ce goût, ce sont ceux de l'amour… Jamais, je crois, je ne pourrai m'en rassasier. Je te sens frémir sous tes paupières closes. Tu joues le même jeu que moi, je le sais. Allons, regarde moi, ma tendresse, ouvres tes grands yeux dorés sur ce nouveau jour. Ouvre les, pitié, ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps ou je n'y survivrai pas. Ou alors, peut-être regrettes-tu ce que tu m'as offert hier ? Dis, mon ange, tu ne regrettes pas ? M'aimes-tu encore ? Allons, ouvre tes paupières, ces deux pétales de rose qui me privent de ta lumière… Tes lèvres m'appellent, je ne pourrais jamais y renoncer. Elles sont une source pure au milieu d'un désert aride, une source que moi, pauvre voyageur, j'ai cherché toute ma vie. Et à présent que je l'ai trouvée, je m'aperçois que je ne peux apaiser ma soif. Au contraire, elle revient, sans cesse plus violente… Toi seule peux me satisfaire, toi seule sais ces souffrances dont tu es la cause. Pour les autres, je reste et je demeure ce gosse de riche arrogant marchant dans les pas de son Mangemort de père. Mais je ne peux plus semer la mort à présent que j'ai vu la vie dans ton sourire. Encore, encore, tes lèvres… Mon amour pour toi est insatiable. M'as-tu drogué, m'as-tu fais boire un filtre ? Je m'en fou, c'est toi que je veux, c'est tout !

Tes paupières battent, enfin. Qu'il fait beau tout d'un coup… Tu es si belle, nue, dans ces draps verts. Le vert de va bien, mon ange, ne veux-tu pas l'adopter définitivement ? Après tout, tu pactises déjà avec l'ennemi comme dirait ce crétin de rouquin qui bave devant toi chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce. Oui, je sais, tu l'aimes comme un frère, mais je ne peux définitivement pas le supporter, c'est comme ça, en dépit de tous mes efforts. Après tout, lui non plus, même s'il ne s'est pas ce qu'il en est de toi… de moi… de nous… Alors pourquoi serai-je le seul faire des efforts ! Mais ta belette bien-aimée est bien le dernier de mes soucis ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques avec mes cheveux qui ont l'air de te fasciner particulièrement ce matin, mais en tout cas, ça me permet de t'admirer tout à mon aise. Tu n'es pas de ces poupées de porcelaine au cerveau vide, maquillées et pomponnées comme des chiens pour un concours de beauté que l'on exhibe le temps d'une soirée, ma reine, oh non, tu es la dame de mon cœur, celle qui partagera ma vie. Même si pour le moment, je ne peux que te garder dans mon âme comme un trésor précieux. Cachée. Dissimulée. Mienne. Toujours… Tout ça, je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais je crois que ce matin le moment est venu. Donne moi tes lèvres une dernière fois avant ma Grande Déclaration, laisse moi goûter à leur saveur sucrée, histoire de me donner un peu de courage. Qui pourrait croire que ces simples mots soient si durs à prononcer ! Mmmmh… En fin de compte je vais la remettre à plus tard…

Un bruit. Un coup de poing rageur frappé contre la porte de ma chambre. Suivi d'un autre… Mon charmant géniteur, sans doute. Je lève la tête et je sais que je vais le tuer. Comment ose t-il ? Le monde extérieur nous a rattrapé, mon adorée, et j'ai peur pour toi… Tu es si forte, mais pourrais-je te protéger, moi ? Il y a tant de haine dans sa voix qui aboie des injures ignominieuses, comme si cela pouvait nous atteindre ! Pourquoi cette lueur dans tes yeux, ma toute belle ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant. Tu as un air tellement…définitif… Viens dans mes bras, ma princesse, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour te sortir de là mais je vais y arriver. Je suis un incorrigible égoïste, j'aurai dû te laisser partir tant qu'il en était encore temps, je sais. Mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre, et maintenant, par ma faute, tu es en danger… Pourrais-je jamais me le pardonner s'il t'arrive malheur ? Non, je ne crois pas. Et les sorts des elfes de maisons qui résonnent sinistrement contre le bois de la porte, encore et encore, dans une pluie drue, et qui se heurtent à ceux que nous, nous avons lancés… Ils le savent, ils finiront par gagner, mon père finira par gagner... Ce sont ces ignobles bestioles qui t'ont vendue à lui, j'en suis sûr ! Désolé, je sais que tu les aimes bien, mais ces crapules ne valent pas la nourriture qu'on leur donne puisque qu'ils t'ont trahie. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance !

Il faut que je te dise que je t'aime, maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive.

_Hermione…_

Non, pourquoi me fermes-tu la bouche de tes lèvres. Un sceau si doux, si plein de promesses, ou… De quoi ? Que fais-tu, aimée, que fais-tu ? Tu ne peux pas rester, tu le sais… Oh, je m'en veux, je m'en veux… Je le combattrai, je ne le laisserai pas toucher à un seul de tes cheveux de soie, aussi fougueux que toi ! Non, ne m'empêche pas de me lever, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Quoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais je refuse d'attendre sagement la mort ! Ou pire, la tienne… J'ai peur maintenant, tellement peur. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer. C'est ainsi… Il est loin le temps où seul m'importaient la gloire et les apparences. Tu es tout ce qui compte, le sais-tu ? Je ne suis pas digne de confiance, je ne suis pas digne de toi, je le sais. Ne meurs pas pour moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Oh… Merlin, la porte qui tombe, si lentement, si lentement….

Non ! Lâches-moi, cours, enfuis-toi ! Seigneur… Je n'y survivrai pas ! Et ce regard plein de haine, si semblable au mien, qui me fixe, qui te fixe… Il n'en a pas le droit ! Tu es à moi… A moi…

_Avada kedevraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

Non ! Je refuse d'accepter ! Que fais-tu, amour ? Je t'aime, Hermione, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Ce rayon de mort, il était pour moi, mais tu es moi. Il te traverse sans que je puisse rien faire. Tu tombes… Une fleur fauchée qui s'effondre sur notre lit d'amour. Ton lit de mort… Mon lit de haine. Il mourra, oh, il mourra, il tombera comme tu es tombée, en ton nom… Je le hais. Je t'aime.

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'oubliez pas ce petit bouton à gauche, avec le joli petit bouton bleu avec marqué « go » dessus… Il illuminera ma journée…**


End file.
